


Baby, We're Having a Baby

by Hellesofbelles (AmeliaIsmills)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaIsmills/pseuds/Hellesofbelles
Summary: Title: Baby, We‟re Having a BabyRating: NC-17Pairings: Dean/SamWarnings: Mpreg, IncestA/N: Prompt take from my personal Prompt Meme.Summary/Prompt: It's no secret that Dean has long yearned for the kind of lifehe could never have, what he has on occasion referred to as, "an apple pie life."His feelings of worthlessness, his guilt, and his life as a hunter have kept himfrom it. Not to mention, the fact that he's in love with his brother, a brother hewrongfully assumes would reject him should he make his feelings known.He's wrong though. Sam has been in love with Dean for as long as he canremember. He grew up idolizing his big brother and it quickly turned into a lovethat was all-consuming. Complete summary below.FORMATTING IS FUCKED. I might eventually fix.





	Baby, We're Having a Baby

**Author's Note:**

> General Disclaimer for all derivative works. I do not own the source material all works falling under the general definition of the word “fanfiction.” Fanfiction for this intent and purpose is described as works created for enjoyment and never for profit that is based on an original source owned by another entity or artist. If presented with a cease and desist request I will immediatly do all in my power to remove the offending article as quickly and thoroughly as possible. 
> 
> Author’s Statement of Intent: The work I create is for sole enjoyment of the writing process. I post it in the idea that someone else might derive pleasure from what I enjoy writing. With this in mind I kindly ask that constructive criticism not be given unless specifically requested at the beginning of the notes. While I will not delete comments that are not rude or trolling, I respectfully ask that it not occur to begin with. 
> 
> If something is not your cup of tea, I ask that you do not read further and you do not post telling me why it is not your cup of tea. I do not hold with any kink-shaming at all and hold a no-tolerance view across the board. I also do not hold with any character bashing or anti-ship commenting. 
> 
> This disclaimer was created 08/04/2019 and added to all current works and future works. 
> 
> upload old work projects- some of these are really bad.

Title: Baby, We‟re Having a Baby

Rating: NC-17

Pairings: Dean/Sam

Warnings: Mpreg, Incest

A/N: Prompt take from my personal Prompt Meme.

Summary/Prompt: It's no secret that Dean has long yearned for the kind of life

he could never have, what he has on occasion referred to as, "an apple pie life."

His feelings of worthlessness, his guilt, and his life as a hunter have kept him

from it. Not to mention, the fact that he's in love with his brother, a brother he

wrongfully assumes would reject him should he make his feelings known.

He's wrong though. Sam has been in love with Dean for as long as he can

remember. He grew up idolizing his big brother and it quickly turned into a love

that was all-consuming. Unfortunately he's always had to sit on the sidelines and

watch as Dean took to bed anything with a hole, it seemed. It's never been just

about the sex for Sam though, he's always wanted more. Now they find

themselves in a unique situation, with Lucifer in his cage, Sam back among the

world of the living, Dean by his side hunting again and sure, it's far from perfect,

but it's quieter than they've had in years. That's why Sam figures it's now or

never. He knows Dean better than Dean knows himself and he knows he can

give Dean everything he's ever dream ed of if Dean would just let him. He enlists

Castiel's help in finding a way for him to be able to carry Dean's child and they

succeed at finding it and implementing it. (If you'd rather male pregnancy just be

the norm in this AU, that's also fine.)

Now the next step is to not only seduce Dean but convince him he deserves a

little slice of "normal." Even if normal is with his own brother. Sam succeeds at

that as well and the first time they sleep together, Sam initially neglects to tell

Dean about the spell he's performed allowing him to get pregnant (or the fact that

he's not on birth control, if male pregnancy is the norm in this AU) for fear that

Dean will either freak out about it, thinking it would be too outside the norm for

them or would still think himself unworthy of that kind of life. However, it slips out

of Sam's mouth during their love-making and contrary to what Sam was

expecting, Dean doesn't turn him away. Dean plows harder, faster, longer, and

when they're done, he's ready to go again becaus e he wants to make sure his

Sammy has his baby.

~~~~~~

Dean wondered for about the fifteenth million time what the hell his baby brother

and his trench coat wearing angelic best friend were murmuring about. He had to clench his fists together to keep from stalking over to where they were practically

on top of one another.

He seriously doubted either one had even noticed him yet, because if they had

then Castiel would have simply sent him a cool look and vanished as he had

taken to doing lately. Sam would start stuttering some excuse and find his own

way to the shower where Dean was sure Sammy would be beating off to the

trench coated traitor. Dean suddenly decided he was done with this shit.

“If you two are going to fuck then start getting your own damn ro om,” he growled

out and sure enough Castiel immediately stepped back and gave Dean a

patronizing look. Dean‟s eyes went to Sam who as still pressed against the wall

as if he was afraid to move.

“I am not „fucking‟ Sam, he has made it clear that although t hat is one way for me

to infuse my grace to accomplish this goal it is not one he is willing to partake in.

Now I have to do it the old fashioned way,” Castiel remarked dryly as if the

subject was not about slamming his cock into Sam.

Dean growled when Castiel then handed Sam a small vial of something which

Sam immediately drank.

“Your grace? What the hell does your grace have to do with anything? What did

you just give me brother?” Dean snarled as he advanced. Sam, if anything, tried

to skitter away like a frightened rabbit.

“Freeze, Sammy. I‟ll be damned if my brother jacks off again to my angel,” Dean

couldn‟t even really get control of himself as he found his own self walking

towards Sam towards the bathroom himself.

“I wasn‟t…” Sam stuttered as Dean started to close in on him. He shot a helpless

look to Castiel only to find the angel gone.

“What the hell is going on, Sam and don‟t try and bullshit me?” Dean‟s voice

dipped down into serious and Sam couldn‟t help but whimper. He prayed to

himself that this was the right choice and that Dean wasn‟t about to hate him

forever.

It didn‟t help that whatever was in the potion Cas had just given him was making

him feel loopy and careless. Sam could feel moisture pooling in his pants and it

wasn‟t coming from his dick. His ass was prepping itself for Dean…for Dean‟s

cock, specifically, so that his brother could fuck him and then put a baby inside of

him.

Sam shivered as his back hit the wall beside the bathroom door and Dean was

suddenly right there. Dean smelled so good, like leather, gun oil, and the musty

scent that had driven Sam wild since he had hit puberty and the same scent that

had comforted him before he even knew what his dick was for. “Sammy…” Dean‟s voice broke through his inner turmoil and Sam c ould hear the

curiosity in it.

“Want you…” he barely managed to gasp out before Dean had pressed him

completely to the wall and pressed their lips together in a hard kiss. Sam reached

out to wrap his arms around his brother and pull him even tighter, thei r groins

pressed against one another as Sam thrust up into Dean‟s erection.

He couldn‟t help but grin when Dean moaned desperately, his big brother‟s

tongue coming out to wrap around Sam‟s own, exploring his little brother‟s mouth

with a sweet tenderness that had Sam sighing into the lip lock.

After making out heavily for a few minutes, Dean pulled back to stare at Sam

incredulously. He searched Sam‟s eyes, looking for any hint of reluctance. Sam

stared back honestly, letting every bit of want and desire he‟d ever hidden come

to the forefront.

There was a big part of him that knew; deep inside, that he should tell Dean right

then and there what the consequences of them being together would do. Sam

just couldn‟t get the words out and when Dean pulled him o ff the wall and

practically started to rip him out of his clothes, Sam lost all ability to explain.

“So fuckin hot, Sammy, and look at that monster you got on you. Gonna take a

hell of a lot of lube to get that sucker in,” Dean grinned as Sam stepped out of his

pants and boxers before Dean tossed him over the side of the bed.

Sam hit the bed so hard that the headboard split. He looked up at Dean in shock.

Of all the things he‟d prepared for, Dean wanting to bottom had not been one of

them. In his fantasies Dean had always topped. It‟s not that Sam disliked putting

his cock in something hot and tight, but for one it wouldn‟t get the job done for

what he was planning and second he really wanted to feel Dean‟s cock inside

him so much that he was actually begi nning to think the craving he had was

stronger than any addiction he‟d ever had to demon blood.

“What‟s wrong, Sammy?” Dean picked up on his feelings almost immediately and

for some reason saying the words made Sam feel bashful and he ducked his

head down, hiding his eyes behind his hair in a move he‟d learned years ago to

draw people‟s attention away from him.

“You don‟t want to fuck me?” he asked quietly, and the fear that his brother was

just a bottom became almost bitter tasting.

Dean froze from stri pping off the last of his clothes.

“Fuck, Sammy, of course I want to fuck you. I just thought you‟d be more

comfortable fucking me our first time. Didn‟t think you‟d want to put up with taking

my big cock and walking with a limp for the next few days as we drive back to Bobby‟s,” Dean smoky answer made Sam clench up in anticipation. That was

exactly what he wanted.

“I don‟t mind topping if that‟s what you want, De‟, but…I‟ve imagined you fucking

me hard and rough since I started having wet dreams,” Sam an swered honestly

and soon felt Dean‟s fingers cupping his chin, lifting his head up, and then

brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

“That‟s good, Sammy, because ever since I realized I wanted you more than just

as my little brother, I‟ve wanted to fuck you so hard you‟d never stop feeling me.

Want to make you my bitch, baby brother, think you can handle that?” Dean‟s

dirty words made Sam whine low in his throat and Dean‟s throaty chuckle let him

know his big brother got how much that was what he wanted.

Then Dean‟s fingers were pressing back against his hole and when two slid in

practically effortlessly Dean‟s eyebrows shot up.

“Did you prep yourself earlier?” he asked curiously.

“Fucked myself on my fingers when you went to the store,” he murmured

blushing even though he knew that wasn‟t the reason he was sopping wet back

there, it was still the truth.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Sammy, you that hard up for your big brother‟s cock?”

Dean groaned as he climbed on top of his brother after realizing how loose and

ready Sam already was.

“God, yes, De‟. Fuck me, please, fuck me open and wide,” Sam started to

babble, begging even as he felt the tip of Dean‟s cock at his hole. He was losing

complete control of himself as Dean pressed inside, his dick heavy and hard as it

slid in, splitting Sam so wide that he felt like he was about to break in two.

“You‟re so fuckin tight, Sammy, taking me like a fuckin pro. Did whatever Cas

give you have something to do with the fact that you‟re as wet as a cunt,” Dean

gritted out as he continued pressing in until he felt his balls smash up against

Sam as he bottomed out?

Sam‟s eyes flew open in surprise as if he just remembered something. Dean

froze, his cock keeping Sam split, and he rested down onto his arms as he kept

Sam‟s eyes and waited for an explanation.

“Not exactly,” Sam muttered and Dean felt jealousy pool in the bottom of his

stomach.

“What do you mean, not exactly? Was it something to make tak ing his angel

prick easier? Taking his grace?” Dean angrily hurled out pulling back and

slamming back down before grinning fiercely at the way Sam cried out. He repeated that a couple times as Sam tried to force an answer out in between the

whimpers and shouts of pleasure.

“No, it was something that would make it where I could give you a baby,” Sam

finally managed to explain and Dean froze as his body seized up.

“What,” he said in a hoarse voice, shock apparent on his face? Sam watched him

intently, worried that he‟d just fucked everything up.

“You‟ve taken care of me my entire life and never really asked for anything, but I

know how much you want a family and I couldn‟t imagine handling any woman

having your kid so I asked Cas if there was any way I could give you a baby,”

Sam whispered as if saying it any quieter would keep Dean from flipping out.

“You mean when I come in you then you‟ll get pregnant?” Dean said after a

moment and Sam nodded slowly.

“Damn it to hell, baby brother,” Dean snarled as he pulled back and Sam

prepared himself for Dean ripping away from him and walking out. So when Dean

slammed back into him Sam wasn‟t prepared and the force of the motion made

him cry out. Dean didn‟t slow down though. If anything he began to fuck Sam

harder and with longer strokes. He‟d pull out to the tip and then shove all the way

back in.

“Gonna fuck you over and over again, sweetheart, gonna fuck you till your crying

for me to stop. Then I‟m gonna get a plug and slide it into your raw ass just to

make sure my come stay‟s in. Gonna make sure it fuckin takes and then I‟m

gonna fuck you every day and night as you swell up with our baby,” Dean‟s voice

sounded practically choked up, completely opposite to the dirty words he was

saying.

Sam felt like he was going to fly apart as Dean fucked into him over and over

again and his brother‟s words washed over him and made him lose control. Sam

came so hard that his view seemed to narrow down and stars exploded behind

his eyes as blackness overcame him just as he heard Dean cry out and the first

blast of wet heat flooded into him.

When he finally came around it was to his brother lying beside him and running

shaky fingers through his sweat soaked hair. Sam turned his head slightly to

nuzzle at the palm of Dean‟s hand. He smiled sleepily up at his big brother.

“Hi,” he murmured, his voice hoarse and raspy. Dean smiled back at him with a

sort of reverence and awe that Sam had never seen before in his sibling‟s eyes.

“Hey, sweetheart, you okay?” Dean‟s endearment made Sam choke up, he‟d

never heard his brother use such a tender, kind voice towards him. It was like he

was the most precious object in the world and as Dean wrapped his arms around him and drew his back up against his chest while nuzzling at the back of his

neck, Sam felt his arms wrap around him and hands cup his stomach.

“I love you,” Dean whispered against his skin.

Sam moaned at the words, Dean had never just flat out said them like this.

Those words were saved for when one of them was dying or resurrected .

“I love you too,” he answered quietly.

Then he closed his eyes again and went to sleep wrapped in the safest place he‟d ever known. It was home.


End file.
